Lights will guide you home
by BernieWolfesWife
Summary: Bernie and Serena relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Lights will guide you home

Her breath on my neck I stir and turn over. Her blonde hair lays messy on the pillow her hand gripped in mine. I wish I could stay here forever but another ED shift calls, My alarm goes once I press snooze and dream of just one more minute laying wrapped in her arms. I slowly unwrap myself from her warm loving arms and make my way to the bathroom. Last night feels like a dream, She was amazing in that small black dress her back uncovered, those dark eyes watching my every move.

I make my way downstairs make some toast and a coffee grab my keys and head to work. My head not on the drive ahead but her voice echoing in my ears, Bernie Wolfe what did I do to deserve you.

I arrive at Holby ED early, I grab another coffee on the way in, I go sit at my desk trying to work myself out the thoughts going through my brain. I need to focus today were short and I need to be at my best.

My buzzer goes off, I down the rest of my coffee from my coffee cup and throw it to the bin, I get up walk to the trauma bay. I was hoping for a quiet shift. Fletch joins me, As the first patient of the day arrives, RTA patient, suspected head injury, GCS of 10, awake, she's bleeding heavily Serena, no one else involved.

"Ok on three let's move her over and start obs"! Ok Fletch check her airways and let's get a dressing on that wound.

I send her to CT and an Xray Fletch is with her so I quickly dash off to the ladies to text Bernie, she's been on my mind all morning. "Hi babe sorry had to dash early start, Been hectic here. Thanks for last night was amazing. See you tonight. Love you." S xx

Back on Trauma I catch up with the girl brought in earlier, She seems to be doing ok and the wound is cleaned and dressed. Fletch fills me in that Ct came back clear and awaiting xray results.

Thoughts of last night and how amazing she was fill my head, I try to block it out with a quick ward round, But her voice replays in my head over and over. "Serena you are an amazing lady and I love you very much."

"Thank god that shift is over" I sigh as I head to the car, I cannot wait to get home, back into her arms and relax. I cannot remember the moment I fell for her but I know I would not be without her. She really is the most incredible beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. I start the car and pull out the carpark, My head full of her. What did I do to deserve someone so powerful and so beautiful in my life? I am just plain old Serena Campbell. Divorced consultant who just happens to of laid eyes on the hottest trauma doctor Holby has ever seen.

I pull up to the drive. Before I am even out the door she is beside me. I lock eyes with her, dark brown eyes of heaven gaze in my eyes. I sigh as she kisses me and I start to undress her, I don't care if the neighbours are watching right now I am in love. I lay back against the bonnet and I close my eyes. I let her hands carress me she can do whatever she wants to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I grab her neck as she lays down, Her lips lock with mine her breath on my neck, I close my eyes and let out a deep breath. Her hair across my face I feel like I am in heaven. "Bernie what did I do to deserve you?" I whisper in her ear. She sighs as her hand unclips my bra, My trousers fall down to the floor. I grab her hips and we lay embraced as I kiss her. This is perfection I never want this moment to end.

We awake as the sun is coming up. I kiss her good morning and lie back, It's the start of our week off together. I get up and make us breakfast and bring it back to bed. We lie next to each other drinking coffee and chatting about the future. I slide my hand towards the drawer and grasp the small cold box I hid away.

"Bernie you have made me the happiest I have ever been and you've changed my life for the better, I cannot imagine a day without you" I grab her hand and slide the diamond ring on her finger, Berenice Wolfe will you make me your wife?"

"Serena you made me realise there was hope when all I could see was darkness, I found you when all I wanted was the world to end, I will be your wife now and always"

Tears run down my face as I gaze into those dark chocolate eyes. "Oh Bernie were getting married and I will always be by your side I am going to make you the happiest person alive"!


	3. Chapter 3

The rain pours down the windows. We lay in bed entwined in each other watching the water run away forgetting about time. Her heart beating against my skin, Her eyes fixed on mine. We fall asleep dreaming of the wedding. I never thought this time last year my life would turn out so different to how I had dreamed it being.

A year ago the black cloud appeared, I was fighting to survive each day. The constant anxiety attacks causing me to miss shifts. Not wanting to leave my bed, I stayed there for days on end the curtains pulled shut, keeping reality out. My arms a map of the hurt and anger I felt. It was like I was drowning no lifebelt to save me, Deeper and deeper I slipped. I came so close to ending my life, I am glad the overdose never took my life. It all seems so far away now, Bernie saved me when all the hope was gone. Bernie was my angel. Of course she never knew how bad it really got. I kept that secret She does not need to know the endless nights of crying and the suicidal thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

We knew the call could come at any time. I just didn't expect the call to come so soon. A month or two apart so soon into the relationship will kill me. But I know Bernie will be amazing at the job. The extra money will pay for the wedding.

It's early morning. I awake to her eyes on my face. Her breath on my neck. I roll over kiss her good morning. The kiss lingers longer than I expected. Her lips soft. The scent of last nights wine on her breath. Her eyes like pools of milk chocolate, my Heart beating crazy in my chest. A feeling I never had with him. I unwrap my arms from her embrace and slowly make my way out of bed. I want the time too stop cannot bring myself to part from her. The flight leaves in 4 hours. Flying her to ukraine. A part time Trauma ward surgeon Bernie will be working away for 3 months. While I take over the trauma ward in Holby. Of course I won't be anywhere near as good as Bernie.

I bring her a coffee. Still laying in the same spot I left her. I sit back on the bed. "Serena What did I do to deserve you? I'm just an old army medic I don't deserve someone as amazing as you" I sigh trying to hold the tears back. I grab her hand tightly not wanting to let go..my heart is breaking. What if she does not come back meets someone new.

Sadly the time comes I slow down outside the airport terminal. I focus on the road scared if I turn to face her the tears will fall. She whispers my name softly. I turn to face her. Those big brown eyes desperate for my eyes to meet hers. "It's three months It will be over before you know it". She says breathy with a tinge of sadness. I kiss her one last time. Wishing it to never end. We tell each other we love them one last time as she puts one hand on the door to get out. I watch her as she waves and walks into the terminal. My heart ripped out my chest. I sit there for what seems an eternity letting the tears roll down my face hitting the floor. She's gone and I cannot do anything about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lights Will guide you home

A couple weeks had passed since Bernie flew to the Ukraine. I was just about coping on the Trauma unit without her. We spoke every evening her voice like heaven in my ears. The house seemed quiet without her the nights long and boring. I longed to have her back in my arms her strong army medic muscles wrapped around me like a safety blanket. With Bernie everything felt right.

The Ukraine was lovely but my heart belonged back in our flat with Serena. The phone calls every night were a comfort but I was missing her deep brown eyes and that smile. I counted down the days till I leave to go home. And start planning our Wedding.

The weeks flew by and before I knew it Bernie would land back tonight. I got a few bottles of Shiraz in our favourite drink. Red roses sat in a vase on the kitchen table. I wanted to make everything just perfect for her. It was two hours until her flight landed and we would be back wrapped in each others arms. I planned to take her out for tea to our favourite restaraunt for dinner.

I left home to collect her. I don't know if it was the excitement of her coming home or just the fact I could not wait to see her and have the lady of my dreams back in my arms but I felt dizzy with excitement. I pulled into the car park, park the car and head to the terminal where she will be arriving. My heart racing I am sure if you hooked me up to a machine my heartbeat would be of the scale.

The announcement her flight had landed rang through the terminal. I made my way to the gate, When like magic the gorgeous silouhette of her appeared before me. I ran towards her where her arms embraced my body like a blanket. She whispers in my ear "Serena Campbell I've missed you" those dark chocolate eyes letting a tear fall down her fair cheeks. Our lips meet and it was as if the world had stopped. All I could think of was getting her home and the bed and ripping her clothes off that muscler body and it embraced in mine.

Before we even made it through the door I started undressing her kissing her in between her bra hitting the floor and her hand softly embracing my neck. My head spinning with excitment my pulse beating in my ears.


	6. Chapter 6

Lights will guide you home chapter 6

The rain beats against the window, the wind blowing a gale. I lie facing Bernie's neck resisting the urge to wake her. It's our first day off together on our wedding week.. I slowly get out of bed quietly and go downstairs to make breakfast. I carry the tray back upstairs and wake Bernie, I love her early morning voice husky and sexy, I really don't know what I did to deserve such a beautiful sexy wife to be. We lay together in bed eating breakfast, chatting about the wedding and our honeymoon.

It's the wedding day I am at the hotel where we will later get married. I drink champagne while getting ready, to calm my nerves and help me relax. What if she changes her mind? Am I really good enough for her? I cannot stop the nervous anxiety going round and round my head.

I am wearing a cream suit I don't know what Bernie will wear, I know she will look amazing though, She always does.

It's about half an hour until we tie the knot. I get dressed into my suit, Slip the rings into my pocket and make my way to the room. My stomach doing summersaults as I near the doors. What if Bernie decides she does not want me in her life anymore?

I make my way down the aisle to the front to meet friends and family. I stand there chatting with our work friends. I hear the music start and the doors open. There in the doorway smiling her cheeks rosy and those dark brown eyes sparkling in the light is my Wife to be Berenice Wolfe. I turn to face the registra as Bernie makes her way down the aisle, She too wearing a cream suit.

She looks stunning and I had to pinch to myself as I cannot believe she is mine. We say our vows and I place the ring on her finger and Bernie places my ring on mine. I cannot take my eyes off her face, radiant and those eyes just show pure love. I cannot wait for tonight to get her alone in the room. Her strong body embracing me and I cannot wait to make love to her. The registar announces us Wife and Wife, and I get to kiss my bride.


End file.
